


Gerry Is THE Random Goth Guy

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Because I can, Gerry is alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Or, Five times everyone meets/sees Gerry and can't help but wonder how he knows Jon. And the 1 time they told them.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 13
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, guys, it's only in 5 +1 format because I didn't want this to be super angsty. I've rewritten this so many times. I've wasted days on this. I'm finally, sorta, happy with this.

1\. 

The first time the man had come down to the archive, or at least the first time they saw him, was a couple weeks after Jon had become the head Archivist. 

Tim hadn't paid much attention to the man. Not really interested in some person coming to give a statement. And he told Sasha so when she pointed out how odd the man looked. 

It wasn't until she informed him that Jon was not expecting anyone to give a statement today. And he hadn't asked to give one on his way in. This made him take a closer look at the man.

He was a little taller than average height, wearing only black, his long hair was also, poorly dyed, black, thought that's not what Tim's eyes were drawn to. 

The man's hands were covered in tattoos. All of them were of an eyeball. One on every knuckle. 

Him and Sasha watched as the man walked over to Jon's office, raising his hand to knock. He couldn't take his eyes off of the man's hand. And it seemed like it was looking back at him. 

He only had to stand at the door for a moment before Jon opened it for him. 

Sasha and Tim watched as he walked into the office. And it didn't slip their notice that he didn't come out for a couple hours. 

* * *

2\. 

Martin had been avoiding Jon since what had happened that morning. If he had _known_ Jon was there he would have put pants on. 

But he didn't know. So now he's stuck in a very awkward situation. Because he has to tell Jon what he found about one of the statements. It wasn't a lot considering he can't actually leave the institute because of Jane, but it was enough to disprove it. 

So he has to tell him. 

Martin conjured up all the courage he possibly could and made his way to Jon's office. He was about to knock when a voice told him to wait. 

The person talking was a goth man, about the same height as him, with really creepy tattoos. 

It looked as though he had been waiting outside the office door. Maybe he was there to give a statement? 

"He's recording a statement", The man said, obviously taking Martin's quizzical look as confusion. 

"Alright. I'll come back later than", He said, and was about to turn away, but stopped to ask the man who he was. 

"I'm Gerard Keay", He said holding out his hand. Martin shook it giving his own name. 

"Well, Mr.Keay, if you're here to give a statement, you can either write it down or you can wait in that area", He said pointing toward the right side of the large area they were currently in, and not to any particular location. 

"You can call me Gerard. I'm not here to give a statement. Just found a book that I figured Jon would like to see.", He said this while holding up a brown paper bag that looked like it had something rectangular in it, the book. 

"Why do you have it in a bag?"

"It's sensitive to lights. You should have seen what happened when I first walked outside with it. Almost lost my hand"

"The book, almost made you lose your hand?"

"Yeah. It's got some pretty sharp teeth"

"It has wh-", Martin's question was cut off by the opening of the office door. Jon stood there looking as tired as he always did. 

"Martin, is there something you need?", He said, having not noticed Gerard. 

"Yeah. I got that evidence you needed to disprove-", he was cut off again as Jon took the papers he was holding out to him. 

"Very good. Thank you", It was at that point that he finally noticed the goth man, "Gerry, is there something I can help you with?"

"Brought you a gift", He said, holding up the bag and smiling as though the item inside wasn't something horrible. 

"You found another one?", Jon sounded surprised, how hard was it to find books. Well, books with teeth were probably hard to find. 

"It actually found me. Showed up at ou- my flat", Gerry corrected himself near the end, he looked at Martin as though he was waiting on him to say something. But all he did was excuse himself, not really interested in the book that bites. 

He could hear Jon invite Gerry into his office as he walked away. 

It was only later that night when he realized what Gerry had been saying before he corrected himself. He decided not to dwell on it and try to sleep. 

* * *

3\. 

The next time that he was seen in the archives, was when he wasn't actually in the Archives. He wasn't even in the institute. 

It was the same night that Jane Prentiss attacked. He was standing outside the institute, as close to the building as the medics would allow him. Saying something about an infestation and such. 

Elias watched as the man stood there. Looking toward the building as if waiting for something. He knew the man. Of course he did. Someone who spent time with Gertrude all seemed to have the same type of despair about them. Also there was no way anyone could forget what this man looked like. 

And right now, Gerard Keay, stood there, staring at his institute with a rage that Elias couldn't quite understand. And with every passing minute he became more and more impatient. 

He watched as Gerard continuously checked his phone and his watch and back again. Waiting. He eventually got a phone call, or that's what it looked like. Gerard answered the call and took a few steps away from the institute. 

This was when he stopped paying attention to him. Which was probably a good thing since Jon was up and going again and demanding everyone's statement about what happened. 

The next time he saw Gerard Keay that night, he was helping a very tired Jonathan Sims, get home. He made mental note to look into how they know each other. Elias definitely didn't want them to interact too much. But from the look of it he was probably too late. 

* * *

4\. 

Melanie watched as the man entered and immediately made his way to Elias's office. She listened as they both began to scream. Though she couldn't actually make out what they were saying. 

When he came back through the archives Martin stopped him. The man turned to face him, the look of anger never leaving his eyes. 

"Gerard? Why're you here?"

"Needed to have a talk with Elias", He said, obviously trying to keep his cool, not wanting to blow up on Martin for no reasons. 

"Sounded more like a shouting match", Melanie commented from behind him. He turned to face her. 

"Yeah. There's no being civil with someone like him", He told her gesturing towards the office he just left. 

"Fair enough", She shrugged, "What were you yelling at him about"

"Him framing Jon for murder"

"He framed Jon?", Martin asked

"Yeah. Did you think he actually killed someone?", He asked. 

"Wouldn't put it past him", Tim said as he walked past.

"Then you really, really don't know him", He said shaking his head, "I'm done with all of this. I'm going home".

They watched as he walked away. Confused on how this person who none of them knew personally, knew their boss so well. Except for Martin who had a look on his face, making it very obvious that he knew something. 

"Martin, who was that?", Melanie asked. 

"That was Gerard Keay. I think he's a rare book dealer, and also Jon's flatmate"

"He's what? How do you know that?", He then began to give her the rundown of what happened the last time he had seen Gerard. 

* * *

5\. 

Basira was surprised to see someone rummaging around through the statements. Not that this was odd, it's just that she was sure that he didn't work here.   
She was pretty sure she would remember seeing someone like him around the archives before now. 

So she made a decision and began to walk up to him, trying not to call herself to his attention yet. She must have been walking to heavy because he turned around the second she got there. 

He was holding a stack of papers in his tattooed hands. As she looked up from his hands to his face she could have sworn one of the several eyes blinked at her. 

"Hello, I'm just here to collect a few statements", He said, a bit awkwardly as though he wasn't expecting anyone to be there. Which was fair considering how early it was, but it still made her not trust him.

"Yeah, I can see that. But no one except employees can take the statements out of here. If you would like to look over one for research purposes, you may file a request with me or someone else, but you can't take them", Basira said, although she couldn't imagine why anyone would need them for research. 

"I don't need them for research. Jon actually asked me to come pick up some. He's in America, as I'm sure you know, and he wanted me to collect these for when he gets back", The man said. 

"You know Jon?", She questioned, looking him over. 

"Yeah. We're, uh, we're really close. I bet I know him better than you do actually", He said this with so much confidence, the last part anyway, she almost wanted to believe him. Almost. 

"I'm sure. If you don't mind me asking, who are you and how exactly do you know Jon?"

"I'm Gerard Keay-", He was about to continue, but she cut him off. 

"I know you. You were arrested for your mum's murder right?"

"I didn't do it! They cleared me of all charges!I doesn't matter anyway."

"It kinda does. Not sure if we should have murderer running around the institute"

"One. I didn't do it! Two. What about Elias?"

"That's fair. Now, how do you know Jon?"

"I was trying to tell you. I met him a while back. We were both looking for a flatmate, it's cheaper you know? And he was told about me by a mutual friend, Georgie? Don't know if you've met her. And we hit it off. Have the same taste in music and books, and the same dislike of certain books. So that's it. We share a flat.", He said, all in one breath which was kinda freaky. She took all in and then frowned at him. 

"Same taste in music? Really? That's hard to believe.", Basira told him. 

"I told you I know him better than you do.", Gerard said, smirking. 

"Okay, but how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"There's no real way to prove it. Sorry. Guess you'll just have to take my word for it. Though I'm sure Elias would vouch for me, but I'm sure you don't trust him much either, right?"

"Right. Look, I can't allow you to leave with the statements.", She told him. She had decided that she believed him for the most part, but that doesn't mean she was going to let him leave with the statements. 

"That's fine. Is it okay if I stick them in his desk?", Gerard asked, walking over to it, ans not waiting on her response. 

"Alright then. Is there anything else you need Gerard?", Basira asked him. 

"No. Thank you for the chat, Detective, I'd love to do it again. Goodbye", He said as he left the archive room, only looking back to wave at her. This time she was certain one of the eyes blinked. 

* * *

  
+1

They all gathered in the archives when Jon came back from America. He had apparently learned about some storage locker that Gertrude used to own. 

He was halfway through telling everyone about it when Daisy spoke up. 

"I know this is super important and what not, but who's the goth?", She said pointing at Gerard who was standing beside Jon. 

"Gerard Keay", Said 'Goth' told her, doing mock bow as he did.

"The guy who killed his mother?", Daisy asked, recognizing the name. 

"I didn't kill my mother! I was cleared of all charges! Why does everyone keep bringing that up?", He asked, not really angry just irritated. 

"Fine. Whatever. Why is he here?", She asked Jon, over looking Gerard completely. 

"He knew Gertrude, and he also knows where the storage locker is", Jon told her. Gerard elbowed him in the side, which is amazing considering the height difference, and gave him a pointed look. Jon sighed, "He's also here for emotional support"

"Emotional support? What is he your boyfriend?", Tim asked. 

"That's it exactly it! I guess you were right, Tim is pretty smart when he wants to be. Did think you committed murder, but still", Gerard said. 

They all began to ask questions. All at once overtop of each other. Jon eventually got them to stop. He looked around at all of them and frowned. 

_"The world is in danger and all you guys care about is my love life?"_


	2. Gerry's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over 800 words more than the previous chapter. It's just supposed to be a perspective change. But no. I had to go and make my life more difficult.

Gerry had a day off so he decided to go annoy Jon at work. He hadn't been very happy when Jon took the job as head Archivist, and he told him so, but it didn't mean he was going to be a bad boyfriend by not supporting him. 

So he was going to the archives for the first time since he stopped helping Gertrude. 

As he walked to the office that he had gone into so many times before, he could feel someone watching him. 

Gerry fought the urge to look behind him at the onlookers. He just kept walking towards the office. 

Once there, he knocked on the door, he could still feel them watching him. A few moments later Jon had let him in. He sat down on the edge of the desk and sighed. 

"Something wrong?", Jon asked, sitting back down in his desk chair. 

"You're friends were staring at me", Gerry said. He didn't really like being stared at, but with how he looks it was something he constantly had to deal with. 

"They aren't my friends. I simply work with them. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. So, how has your day been?"

They talked for a few hours until Jon insisted that he had to get back to working before Elias found out. Gerry understood and left soon after, kissing Jon on the cheek on his way out

When he left the office he could feel the eyes on him again, but this time he didn't care as much. 

* * *

Gerry had found the book sometime the day before, sitting on the hallway floor outside their flat, and he had meant to tell Jon about it that night. But he got home late and Gerry had been researching the book all throughout the day so the conversation never happened. 

He decided to come by the Institute. He didn't know why he thought this was a good idea, but he did. 

So, Gerry stood there, the book inside a brown paper bag(it had a very violent reaction to sunlight the day before), waiting on Jon to finish recording a statement. He knew how Archivists could get about someone interrupting them, though Jon would probably be nicer to him than Gertrude was. 

As he was waiting a tall, bulky man walked over to him. He obviously hadn't seen Gerry, and went to knock on the door. 

"You're gonna have to wait", Gerry told him, finally drawing his attention over to him. 

The guy gave Gerry a confused look. Maybe trying to figure out who he was or maybe just not understanding what Gerry meant. He decided to go with the latter and explained what he meant. 

"He's recording a statement", He said. The man took on a look of understanding. 

"Alright. I'll come back later than", He said, and was about to turn away, but stopped to ask Gerry who he was. 

"I'm Gerard Keay", He said holding out his hand. The man took his hand and told Gerry his name. 

'So this is Martin', Gerry thought to himself but didn't say anything bout loud. He honestly couldn't see what Jon's problem with him was, he seemed very nice. 

"Well, Mr.Keay, if you're here to give a statement, you can either write it down or you can wait in that area", He said pointing toward the right side of the large area they were currently in, and not to any particular location. 

"You can call me Gerard. I'm not here to give a statement. Just found a book that I figured Jon would like to see.", Gerry held up the brown paper bag he had the book in. 

"Why do you have it in a bag?", Martin asked. 

"It's sensitive to lights. You should have seen what happened when I first walked outside with it. Almost lost my hand"

"The book, almost made you lose your hand?"

"Yeah. It's got some pretty sharp teeth"

"It has wh-", Martin's question was cut off by the opening of the office door. Jon stood there looking as tired as he always did. 

"Martin, is there something you need?", Jon asked, having not noticed Gerry yet. 

"Yeah. I got that evidence you needed to disprove-", Martin was cut off again as Jon took the papers he was holding out to him. 

"Very good. Thank you", It was at that point that he finally noticed him, "Gerry, is there something I can help you with?"

"Brought you a gift", Gerry held up the bag, smirking as Jon's gave lit up with understanding. 

"You found another one?", Jon asked surprised. Gerry wasn't sure why he was, the Keay's seemed to attract the terrible things. 

"It actually found me. Showed up at ou- my flat", Gerry caught himself, knowing Jon wasn't ready to tell everyone about their relationship. He glanced at Martin hoping the man hadn't caught it. Luckily he simply excused himself. 

"It found you?", Jon asked, holding the door open as Gerry walked in. 

"Yeah, right outside the door."

"And why is it in the bag?", Jon asked. Gerry then told him of the previous day and what had happened with the book. They immediately began to look through the book, with most of the lights off. 

* * *

Gerry stood outside the Institute steaming. 

He was mad. At pretty much everyone. Other than Jon. 

Jane Prentiss attacked. Of course she did. The one day Gerry hadn't been able to talk to Jon almost all day. The one day that Gerry couldn't come by the Institute. 

That stupid human shaped bag of worms had to just go and screw up everyone's lives. At least he knew Jon was alive. He asked the police and medics if anyone had died, claiming that he was an employee who had been gone on a break. 

No one had died that night, but they had uncovered Gertrude's body. It was about time. Not that they would actually catch the killer. Elias had too many people wrapped around his stolen finger for that to happen. 

Speaking of Elias. He could see the head of the institute looking at him through one of the windows. Gerry pretended not to care. Which wasn't very hard because he couldn't care less what Elias thinks. 

He waited for a little more than an hour for Jon. As he waited he got a phone call from Georgie, asking where they were since they were supposed to be meeting her and one of her friends for dinner. He tried very hard to explain what was going on without telling her what was going on. 

She eventually hung up, telling him to text her when they could reschedule. 

A few minutes later Jon finally came out of the Institute and the two of them made their way home. 

Once they got there, Gerry set about making sure Jon was comfortable and that he was alright. Once he was done and they were both settled on the bed, he asked Jon what had happened. 

Jon gave him a very in-depth explanation and then promptly passed out. 

Gerry sighed, laying down next to him, knowing that he was going to have to force Jon not to leave the flat in the morning. 

* * *

Gerry made his way into Elias's office without a glance at the people around him. He knew that they had seen him but he couldn't care less. He had business to take care of. 

He went inside the office without knocking. Elias was sitting there going over some paperwork that didn't actually matter. But when Gerry walked in, he looked up and smiled. 

"Gerard! It's so nice to see you again. Didn't expect to see you here after our last meeting", Elias said, smile widening as he said the last part. 

"That wasn't a meeting. _You_ broke into _my_ flat while Jon was gone to inform me that you didn't approve of my relationship with him. You claimed that I was brainwashing him! Which is ironic since you're doing the same thing!", Gerry reminded him. 

"That's right! I see you didn't take what I said to heart since you two are still together", He said, "And I'm not brainwashing him. Jon took the job willingly and he is still in control of his own actions"

"You're right. What you've done is manipulate him for your own personal gain. Just like you've done to everyone else in this building.", Gerry said. 

"Now that we both understand what's going on, why are you here, Mr. Keay?", Elias said, looking as though he didn't just admit to manipulating all of his employees. 

"You're kidding right? Or are you just that stupid?", Gerry asked. When Elias didn't answer he sighed and continued. 

"You murdered Leitner. Not only did you kill someone that you had no right to-"

"And let me ask, Gerard, who did have the right to kill him? You?", Elias asked. 

"Yes! Him and his books ruined my life! You thrive off of those stupid books! While others are out here dying and killing themselves because of them! So out of everyone who has ever come in contact with him or anything from his library, you are the last person who should have been allowed to kill him!", Gerry yelled. 

"He was plotting to take down my institute, I had every right"

"No, Gertrude was plotting to take down your institute and you killed her! Leitner was a stupid, fragile old man who if you had left him alone would've died on his own in those tunnels! He wasn't an issue for you without Gertrude!", Elias didn't say anything to this. Gerry wasn't sure if he had actually heard him or if everything he said had just gone in one ear and out the other.

"But that's not all I'm here for. I don't know if you've noticed but Jon has gone into hiding because you framed him for murder! A murder he didn't commit! But now he's scared! I know you know where he's staying! And I know you've been sending him those stupid statements hoping he'll fall deeper into _his role as the Archivist_! Something he would never have been if you hadn't decided to screw his life over! But no! Elias Bouchard can't leave well enough alone and let him be a normal researcher! He could die because of you! I've seen that police officer who's after him! She's been touched by the hunt!", Gerry screamed. 

"Mr. Keay, I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but it is too late for me to do anything! All I can do at this point is hope Jon makes the right decision. So if you could kindly leave my office and let me get back to business that'd be great!", Elias yelled, calmer than he should have been. 

"You wouldn't have to rely on Jonathan 'stressed out of his own mind' Sims to make decisions if you had left him alone in the first place! This is your fault! Do not blame it on him and take responsibility for your self for the first time in your life!", Gerry yelled. It became very quiet in the office. The atmosphere was thick with anger and neither of them said anything for a moment. 

Eventually Elias pointed at the door and told him to get out. He did leave this time, knowing he had gotten his point across. 

He was on his way out when Martin stopped him. 

"Gerard? Why're you here?"

"Needed to have a talk with Elias", He said, obviously trying to keep his cool, not wanting to blow up on Martin for no reasons. 

"Sounded more like a shouting match", Melanie commented from behind him. He turned to face her. 

"Yeah. There's no being civil with someone like him", He told her gesturing towards the office he just left. 

"Fair enough", She shrugged, "What were you yelling at him about"

"Him framing Jon for murder"

"He framed Jon?", Martin asked

"Yeah. Did you think he actually killed someone?", He asked. 

"Wouldn't put it past him", Tim said as he walked past.

"Then you really, really don't know him", He said shaking his head, "I'm done with all of this. I'm going home"

He made his way out of the institute still angry. He hadn't seen Jon for months. He knew he was with Georgie. Georgie has told him. Though he kinda wished she hadn't because now he was fighting every urge to just go over there and see him. But he knew that it would be a mistake if he did. 

So Gerry went home. Made some tea and sat on the couch. He sent a text to Georgie, asking about Jon. She had assumed they fought and that's why Jon was over there. He was more than willing to let her believe that. As long as it kept Jon safe. 

* * *

Jon had asked him to look for any statements that might have something to do with the unknowing, while he was away. So that's what he was doing. 

And he had found quite a few when someone walked up behind him. He looked up to see a woman standing there. 

"Hello, I'm just here to collect a few statements", Gerry said. It sounded a bit off. Almost like he was embarrassed. Which he was to an extent. He hadn't been expecting anyone to be in the institute this early. 

"Yeah, I can see that. But no one except employees can take the statements out of here. If you would like to look over one for research purposes, you may file a request with me or someone else, but you can't take them", She told him.

"I don't need them for research. Jon actually asked me to come pick up some. He's in America, as I'm sure you know, and he wanted me to collect these for when he gets back", Gerry told her. 

"You know Jon?", She questioned, looking him over. 

"Yeah. We're, uh, we're really close. I bet I know him better than you do actually", He said, finally sounding sorta confident. 

"I'm sure. If you don't mind me asking, who are you and how exactly do you know Jon?"

"I'm Gerard Keay-", He was about to continue, but she cut him off. 

"I know you. You were arrested for your mum's murder right?"

"I didn't do it! They cleared me of all charges! It doesn't matter anyway."

"It kinda does. Not sure if we should have murderer running around the institute"

"One. I didn't do it! Two. What about Elias?"

"That's fair. Now, how do you know Jon?"

"I was trying to tell you. I met him a while back. We were both looking for a flatmate, it's cheaper you know? And he was told about me by a mutual friend, Georgie? Don't know if you've met her. And we hit it off. Have the same taste in music and books, and the same dislike of certain books. So that's it. We share a flat.", He said, all in one breath which was kinda hard but he didn't really mean to do it. He watched as she looked him over and then frowned. 

"Same taste in music? Really? That's hard to believe.", She said. Gerry frowned, that was just rude. He has a great taste in music. 

"I told you I know him better than you do.", Gerry told her, smirking a bit, because he knew he was right and no matter what, she would be wrong. 

"Okay, but how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"There's no real way to prove it. Sorry. Guess you'll just have to take my word for it. Though I'm sure Elias would vouch for me, but I'm sure you don't trust him much either, right?"

"Right. Look, I can't allow you to leave with the statements.", She told him. He had a feeling she would say that. 

"That's fine. Is it okay if I stick them in his desk?", Gerry asked and then doing it without waiting for a response. 

"Alright then. Is there anything else you need Gerard?", Basira asked him. 

"No. Thank you for the chat, Detective, I'd love to do it again. Goodbye", He said as he left the archive room, only looking back to wave at her. He noticed that she frowned at the sight of his hand. His tattoos must be screwing with her. They did that sometimes. Looks like they're blinking, but they're just normal tattoos made with normal ink. Plus they only did that in the institute anyway. 

* * *

They all gathered in the archives when Jon came back from America. He had apparently learned about some storage locker that Gertrude used to own(Gerry told him about it. He had forgotten about it until Jon showed him the key). 

He was halfway through telling everyone about it when the officer who was touched by the hunt spoke up. 

"I know this is super important and what not, but who's the goth?", She said pointing at Gerry who was standing beside Jon. 

"Gerard Keay", He said, doing a mock bow as he said it. 

"The guy who killed his mother?", Daisy asked, recognizing the name. 

"I didn't kill my mother! I was cleared of all charges! Why does everyone keep bringing that up?", He asked, not really angry just irritated. 

"Fine. Whatever. Why is he here?", She asked Jon, over looking Gerry completely. 

"He knew Gertrude, and he also knows where the storage locker is", Jon told her. Gerry elbowed him in the side, which is amazing considering the height difference, and gave him a pointed look. Jon sighed, "He's also here for emotional support"

"Emotional support? What is he your boyfriend?", Tim asked. 

"That's it exactly it! I guess you were right, Tim is pretty smart when he wants to be. Did think you committed murder, but still", Gerry said. 

They all began to ask questions. All at once overtop of each other. Jon eventually got them to stop. He looked around at all of them and frowned. 

_"The world is in danger and all you guys care about is my love life?"_

Gerry smiled as they all nodded. 

(Though he was concerned about a lot more. He knew what they'd find in the storage locker and he had a pretty good idea of how they'll use it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @Needscaffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @Needscaffeine


End file.
